


Trust

by elenilote



Series: Fragile things [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I trust you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Four words. And a shy smile to go with them. 

For a moment Scott forgets to breathe, honestly he didn’t think he would hear Isaac say that for a long time yet. Maybe never, to be honest.

What do you say in response to something like that though? It’s clear that Isaac is expecting an answer, but they are in a room full of people and Scott can’t do what he’d want the most, to pull Isaac close and kiss him and tell him how much it means to him to hear that. 

Instead he just smiles, touches his fingers on Isaac’s lips for a moment and mouths a silent  _thank you_. Isaac’s smile only widens and just as he reaches for Scott’s hand, the sheriff calls them over and the moment’s passed. 

It’s a long night and it’s hours before they have time alone again. Scott takes Isaac home with him like every night since Isaac became a wolf, his mom had been thrilled to have someone else to spoil and Isaac seemed to thrive at the McCall house. But tonight it’s just the two of them and before the night is over the sheets are sticky with more than just sweat. In the morning Scott has teeth marks on his shoulder where Isaac bit him as it all became a bit too much for him to keep in any longer. 

They’re all shy smiles and long looks at school the next day, not even Erica’s needling about the bruises on Isaac’s neck can dampen their spirit. They know each other now, like never before and there is nothing that can keep them apart. 

_Because I trust you._


End file.
